Keeping the Youths in Line
Log Title: Keeping the Youths in Line Characters: Banshee, Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Miasma Location: Valvolux Date: July 8, 2019 TP: Summary: Brand new Cerebros and Miasma, and younger Decepticons Banshee and Deathsaurus, jostle with each other and debate ways to attain their dreams. Delusion keeps an optic on them all. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:40:55 on Monday, 8 July 2019.' Cerebros is in his room. He's (reluctantly) taken advantage of the recharge station. And much to his delight, the Autobots have NOT been requesting him back. Delusion is out in the streets of Valvolux, patrolling, speaking with crews, and being visible. Deathsaurus returns to the bench he was at last night, right outside the hotel and settles in. He has a bag with him today, filled with who knows what. He situates himself so the hotel patrons cna look down and see him. He told Cerebros he'd be back and he kept his word. Cerebros looks out the window and smiles through his faceplate. He makes his way down to see the one who has been responsible for him being away from the Autobots. While he walks downstairs, a voice creeps into his head. Spike communicates telepathically to Cerebros: "Heyah - just checking in. You okay?" Cerebros frowns and thinks right back: "Yes. If things change 'I' will inform 'You.'" Cerebros emerges from entrance and raises a hand in greeting to Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus waves back, giving a friendly smile to Cerebros. "Hey, Cerebros. How are you?" he greets in a soft tone. "I got you some things today. Thought you might need them." Cerebros laughs nervously. "Oh...no. No, I don't need..." He sighs. "If anything, I need to start being productive around here. I've taken energy for recharging." Deathsaurus nods "Good. You're a smart young mech who does what it takes. I'd take the bag anyways. Trust me. Theres things int here you might need." he sayas. "So what sort of skills do you have? Maybe I can help you find a job here." who knows why hes trying so hard to help the Autobot settle in. Delusion sees Deathsaurus and, shortly after, the much smaller Cerebros, and goes over to see what they're up to. Cerebros gives a curious look in the bag. He sighs "As for what I'm good at...I'm still trying to figure that out." In the bag is a box of energoodies, and several datapads as well as a comnumber and a stun blaster. "I Know you don't like to harm people. But you might need some non-lethal weaponry if people keep trying to force you to do what you don't want to." Banshee steps out of the hotel a short while later. She'd been enjoying one of the few art museums in the city after last night, and staye over to recharge. She waves to the pair. Cerebros recoils. He carefully removes the energoodies, and the datapads, and commnumber, but NOT the stun blaster. "No...I can't...I'm sorry. It's not lethal, but it still harms." Deathsaurus pauses. "How does it harm?" he asks. "Self defense is a good thing. Theres desperate people out there. Criminals and the like who might take advantage. Being a paccifist doesn't mean you have to be stupid." Banshee blinks as she hears Cerebros. "Zere are zose who vould vish to do you harm. If you use zat on zem, zer amount of overall harm in zer universe is less zan it would haff been." she delivers it all with a straight face. Delusion arrives, quirking an optic ridge at the two Decepticons. "If anybody attacks him in this city, it's my job to dish out punishment, not his." Cerebros says sheepishly "I'm....I'm not going to get attacked. I have no reason to have anyone attack me. I've only been operational for less than 14 day..." He pauses "11.4 cycles." Having had a recharge since yesterday's excursion, Miasma sort of sluggishly floats through the city, no doubt following the other Decepticons on site. Her head lulls forwards as she lands behind Deathsaurus and Banshee. Her head tilts off to the side, as a ventilator hiss is all that really announces her presence. Miasma returns to her standard root form, hovering off of the ground. Delusion narrows optics at Miasma, then turns her attention back to more pleasant faces. Deathsaurus tilts his head a bit. "Has your human creator told you nothing about desperate people in desperate times? Some people...live bythe gun and poeple who arent aremed can be a target. You don't have to fight for a living, but its better to be smart just in case." Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emenates from the Decepticon. Cerebros gets up and looks sternly at Deathsaurus. "NO! I said 'No' and I mean it!" He pauses, feeling a bit jittery with Decepticons nearby. He hasn't really had any active conflicts with Decepticons, but they definitely do make him feel at ease. He looks at the living place and considers walking back there to be away from Miasma. Delusion folds her arms. "Taking up weapons is a responsibility. Like all responsibilities, it is best taken up when a personality is ready for it. Forcing the issue sooner is unhealthy for a developing mind." Deathsaurus nods "Allright, allright." he puts his hands up "Miasma. Calm yourself. slow.." he says his voice still calm. "You have to forgive her. She is also young and learning." Miasma raises her head, the green eye in control now. She raises up a datapad. Her voice muffled behind the gas mask, she hisses "Epiphany....Yes." Miasma begins to tap at the pad, humming to herself. "V..." Cerebros yells out defiance, and it was enough to cause Miasma to twitch. Her red eye rolls around. "SET YOU ON FIRE!" She squeals in a high pitch. The short femme raises her chemical wand past Deathsaurus to make good on the threat. Deathsaurus moves much quicker then someone his size should be able to! He moves between himself and Cerebros, attempting to push the chemical wand down. "Desist, Miasma. NOW." He snarls, all four of his optics glowing bright crimson as he attempts to intimidate the young chemist. Cerebros freezes in terror. What's going to happen?! Is he going to get cooked by Miasma?! The right eye of Miasma rolls back to a magenta color, the femme sags listlessly moments later. Delusion also moves to defend Cerebros, though with Deathsaurus approaching Miasma, she steps back with Cerebros, using one hand to move him behind her. Miasma spares the rod and spoils the Cerebros, as her eye changes colors again. Perhaps the strict authority of Deathsaurus was what changed her attitude, or maybe she's just crazy. Miasma slumps forward, her head tilted, no longer a threat. Cerebros looks at Delusion and nods reluctantly "Th...thanks." Delusion scowls at Miasma. "If she cannot behave, she will have to leave," she says to Deathsaurus. She glances back at Cerebros. "Just stay back for now, if you would." Cerebros nods empatically "Don't...worry." Deathsaurus bows his head. "Of course, Delusion." he says. "Miasma, consider yourself on warning." he says. "I think Im going to have to have discipline training soon. The troops are getting more and more..." he pauses. "aggressive as of late. Maybe more arena duels will settle things." While Cerebros doesn't want to make waves, it DOES appear that at least maybe his creators' warnings are right - Miasma does look imposing. And if it wasn't for Deathsaurus and Delusion, what would happen to him if it were just him and Miasma in a dark alley? Deathsaurus does look to Cerebros. "See if you meet someone like that alone, you might need the stun blaster. Please, consider it?" Miasma just sort of unsteadily keeps her balance, green hissing gas occasionally being exhausted from her gas mask. If she heard either of the reprimands, she didn't acknowledge them. After several moments of silence, there's a long hissing breath and then a rasping, " pain...". To whom it refers to is left unspecified. Deathsaurus looks to MIasma "You need to go to medbay, now. Something..isn't right with that. Maybe you shouldnt take your own chemicals." Cerebros shudders slightly at Miasma's "Pain" remark. He looks at Deathsaurus and says "Someone has to break the cycle...if so be it, I shall be the first." Delusion nods. "Pain, I can deliver," she says to Miasma, fingering the handle of her whip. "But I'd rather you pursued it elsewhere." Dominicon Delusion says, "I despise crazed scientists." Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emenates from the Decepticon. Cerebros looks at Miasma and shakes his head. "Why do you hate me?! You don't even know me! All you know is that I am an Autobot!" Miasma says, "That was...unkind of me." She goes through the measures of securing her chemical wand, and taps on her datapad, before securing it too. "That will be unnecessary, I assure you, Galactic Commander. The occasional lucidity loss from psychosonorum is well worth its...." There's a heavy breath, and release, "advantages." She adds after a moment, "There will be no energon shed, so long as I am not...roused to violence."" Dominicon Knightmare says, "What.. is going on..?" Dominicon Delusion says, "The Decepticons have a brand new member, and she breathes psychotic drugs." Deathsaurus nods "Still there should be a way to control it off the battlefield. It will eventually destroy you psychologically." he seems concerned about his troop. "Cerebros, do not jump to conclusions. Miasma is....unwell." Cerebros nods. "You're ... you're right. It was wrong for me to judge all Decepticons, just based on my interactions with one." Delusion folds her arms. "It looks like she was designed to be unwell. Whose work?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Mixmaster's, I believe." he says. "I was only there when she came online." he says. "Which Decepticon is it? If it was mine.. I have a lot to answer for." He syas. "Galactic..commander." he shivers. "Going to take a while to get used to that." "Unwell is...categorically, improper." Her tone is mild and conversive at least. "I will have need to return, shortly. This jaunt has...illuminated me sufficiently. Despite the blow to the processor." She pauses, "Or perhaps due to it." Banshee sighs and nods in agreement. With who is unclear. Deathsaurus sighs "I hope it has." He says. "If you need to discuss things. I am available." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Tell.. Banshee wish to speak.. with her later. Her safety.. Is promised." Cerebros looks over at Deathsaurus. "The medical facilities here...how are they? Are they primarily for those who are injured in the arena?" Miasma considers Deathsaurus, " Hmm. Later. Reports to assemble." With that, she folds forward, as four fans rotate out. She takes flight into the sky, apparently on her way back to work. Miasma folds up into a flatter form, four helicopter blades spring out the top of it as it takes flight. Cerebros lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Miasma take to the sky. Delusion watches Miasma leave and relaxes from her ready stance. She looks at Cerebros. "Deathsaurus is not actually a resident here, in spite of his lingering. I am." She turns to Banshee. "Knightmare wishes to speak with you later. If you choose to do so, she promises you will be unharmed for the conversation." Banshee watches Miasma go. "She is... ein strange vun." she mutters, snapped out of her revere by Delusion. "I vould prefer it be somewhere in zer open, or at least public, but... ja. I vill speak with her." Cerebros smiles through his faceplate. "Sorry...I didn't mean... I guess I was so used to...I just assumed Deathsaurus..." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "I am not a citizen of Valvolux, no. I am the governor of another city, Polyhex. I have stuck around to help you after the arena duel, however if the protectors of Valvolux wish me and mine to go all they need to do is say the word." Deathsaurus adds "You are welcome in Polyhex as well. I one day hope to open it to trade." Cerebros looks over at Delusion - waiting for Delusion's take. If Deathsaurus gets kicked out - he's really unsure where he's going to be. Delusion smirks. "This city is open to those who behave themselves. Deathsaurus, so far, has done so, in spite of some of the other Decepticons in the area." Deathsaurus looks apologetically to Delusion. "Its hard to find good help sometimes." he folds his wings back, trying to lok non-threatening. "I would understand why we would be considere a threat, in light of events. However, I am sincere in wanting to establish trade between Polyhex and Valvolux and wanting to set up an embassy here. If my .." he clears his throat. "If my Lord permits." Banshee sighs a little. "Many amongst us Decepticons vant to conquer all of Cybertron by force." She muses. "As tempting as it is, I don't agree mit zem. Ve must also use vords, diplomacy, trade, and honour, if ve vant to achieve our goals unt protect zer galaxy as a vider whole. Part of zat is behaving ourselves." Cerebros shakes his head. "Perhaps...we are the ones who will change the outcome of this war. We won't have to go down Megatron's path." He adds "I would love to see a diplomatic end to this conflict." Delusion shrugs. "I will settle for our own city being left alone." She looks down at Cerebros. "If you wish to pursue diplomacy, you have quite a lot of studying ahead of yourself." Banshee Nods softly "I can respect zat." Deathsaurus pauses. "I've conquered worlds before." he says as a matter of factly. "Its not all its cracked up to be." Cerebros nods eagerly to Delusion. "I am well aware of that. I do not pretend that peace will be an easy venture." Deathsaurus pauses. "Peace.." he says. "You don't wnat to hear my opinion ont hat honestly." Cerebros shakes his head at Dathsaurus. "It's not a foolish thing to strive for - " Banshee chuckles "Peace is an ideal. It cannot be achieved without a united galaxy. Hence why I am a Decepticon; peace through tyranny." Delusion smirks. "Ah, the Decepticon line, verbatim." She arches an optic ridge. "Well, it's what you're expected to say, isn't it?" Deathsaurus pauses. "If you wnt my honest answer? Peace is an illusion. When one war ends, another begins." Cerebros can only shake his head at Banshee at that remark. He then looks at Deathsaurus "If you believe that - then why have you decided to help me out?" Banshee looks to Delusion. "Unlike some of mein other compatriots, I believe in zer Cause. I fear sings like Unicron... unt vot if he vos fleeing somesing vorse? It took zer combined might of Autobots unt Decepticons vorking together to defeat him. If zer galaxy ist not unified by zer time zer next threat arrives, everybody dies. Peace through tyranny is our only hope!" Delusion smirks and nods. "I well know the arguments." Deathsaurus looks to Cerebros. "Everyone has the right to do what they think is right. Everyone has the right to design their own destiny. You want peace and know its a difficult path. I don't envy that. But I won't keep you from it." he says. "As for Unicron? I haven't seen him or Primus, and I doubt Im either of their favorite son." he chuckles. "I never considered myself a religous mech." He says. "I fight for a personal reason. I lead those who need it towards a common goal." Banshee opens up her bomb compartment and pulls out one of the 250kg 'Torpedo Ted' bombs she used yesterday. "If Unicron or zer Fallen show up, I haff zis for zem." She says simply. Cerebros asks somewhat hopefully "Unircon though...a planet-eating Transformer? Could that also be just a muth?" Deathsaurus nods "The chaos bringer. Its in the files I gave you.." he says. "If you want, I can show you what I have in store for the like of Unicron and the Fallen. I do not fear them." he says. "Might scare Cerebros here." Delusion shakes her head. "No myth. He has been seen in living memory, and even after being damaged, has reformatted some to suit his purposes." Cerebros frowns and cops a bit of an attitude toward Deathsaurus "Just beause I wan't peace doesn't mean I'm a coward!" Deathsaurus pauses. "Allright. Delusion? May I bring out an equalizer?" he asks. Delusion nods. "Just don't point it at anybody." Banshee shakes her head "Cybertron still bears zer scars." She says, looking at Dust Devil and Deathy, putting the bomb away. "I fear Unicrom, and zat is why I know I must stand in zere vay." Deathsaurus reaches into subspace and pulls out a rifle on the sling. It is almost as long as he is and has several ports on it. "This is a living metal destroying cnanon, something I designed personally. It is powered by my own spark and can destroy living metal on contact, and slowly eat away at it until it is gone. It takes a lot to power it up but I think even the Fallen would have issues with it." Cerebros DOES look uncomfortable around the rifle. He looks away, then looks down, looks anywhere BUT the rifle in question. Delusion studies the rifle with a technical optic, mentally measuring it up against other such weapons she's seen. Deathsaurus keeps it out a moment. "You can look at it if you want. Between that, my death wing, the flail...the fire. I think I can handle anything this planet throws at me." says the mech who has never faced the Fallen. Delusion shakes her head. "Fire doesn't do much against The Fallen," she says, "seeing as he is already on fire. His own hate fuels it." Cerebros doesn't say anything. He slowly backs away from the group. Perhaps Deathsaurus isn't the one he would like to be mentored by after all. Banshee nods "Ja, you know zat sniper guy? He's developed hist own custom rounds for zer job. Latest one took off ein hand." Deathsaurus pauses. "I only use it to defend me and My des...Decepticons." he says. "I know Backblast. Hes a good person to work with. I have a contract with him, honeslty." he says., returning the rifle to subspace. "I wont harm you with it Cerebros, don't worry. Just becsue I am armed doesn't mean Im setting everyone on fire." Delusion shrugs. "In any case, I doubt The Fallen will be defeated just by pointing more guns at him." Deathsaurus runs a hand over one of the strange symbols on his forearm thoughtfully. "What perhaps do you think will defeat him?" Delusion hmms, tilting her head. "I suspect that his family will need to be involved to resolve this issue. Few things have the force of personal connections. As his strength is fueled by rage, defeating him will likely be made easier by invoking other emotions. However, given the depth of his denial and folly, leading him to less destructive modes of thought will not be a simple matter." Banshee listens quietly, sitting down to listen. Deathsaurus nods "Trust me on this." he says as if speaking from experience. "Family is the lcosest thing someone has and can fuel the deepest passions. If his family has been denied him, there will be no stopping him." Banshee nods "I believe he drove hist own family avay." She says. "Zer only vay to stop him, if zat is zer case, is total destruction." Deathsaurus sighs "A sad situation. I know my own family drives my motivations." Cerebros merely steps back. He shakes his head. The talk has been getting to him. He merely walks away and back to his temporary residence. Delusion shrugs. "Pursue what course you will." Deathsaurus nods "We all will in the end." He says. "thank you for hosting us in the city. I do hope one day things between our sides..improves. Vaovolux ias an impressive sight." Delusion folds her arms again. "'Hosting'" she sighs. "At least you mean that literally." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Thers another way to take that?" he asks. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "You -are- young, aren't you? It could be used as an euphemism for occupation." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Old enough that I should know better." He says. "I understand now." he says. "I was created when Megatron was in stasis. I am a little under 6,000 Vorn. A lot of that time was spent, fighting my way out of a dark nebula." thats about 400,000 earth years. Its a long time but compared to the 6, 7 million year old people out there just a drop in the hat. Delusion nods. "And I doubt you did much politicking during that time." Banshee chuckles "I sink I am zer young vun. At least, in zis incarnation." Deathsaurus pauses. "I have been a commander for less then a vorn. Almost 50 years now. It took a while to raise up and deliver the Destrons from what they were. And now, back into it." Banshee chuckles, "I am, at least in... zis incarnation, as more zan just vun of zer Seeker Legions, chust a vorn unt a half old. 85 Earth years. I... do not know how long I vas online before zat. I don't... remember much." Delusion shrugs. "Ah, well. Some things only come with experience." Deathsaurus tilts his head "The years run together. Especially in deep space. Time is just another illusion out there. But no. Politiking is a new thing to me. Cybertron is a new thing to me. I havent been back in a long, long time. Its changed. The war has changed. When I left, Cybertron was a husk. An almost dead husk. And to think I thought I was fighting against being a made to order solder. I was fighting against being a creation that is a serial number alone, destined to die for someone else's cause. I thought to make my own cause. I thought to defy the Decpeticons who created me. we all did. I gathered like minded Decepticons and went to space. But they knew it. Shockwave definately did, that Im certain. When I went to deep space, I was meant to build things. And I did. And one day Megatron would reutrn for me and mine when he is ready to expand. And he did. I realize that now. My empire. Everything was designed to make another conquest for Megatron. My form has a meaning. I was just a little spacer. I took on a beast form so I'd be two thinkgs. A suicide soldier and a beastformer. Two things that are looked down by Decepticons. I was defiant. So very defiant. I still am, I suppose. I was humored, allowed to be that way. I feel like everyone was in on this little joke but me." He scowls. "But I know what I am and where I am now." The Destron commander looks to the sky. "I shoudl change my symbols. Theers no pretending anymore. Everyone knew. I wonder if Esmeral did too. If I see her again, I hope she won't be too disappointed." Delusion hmms. "A dead thing goes with the stream. It takes a living one to go against it." She tilts her head. "If you don't like your position, it's still possible to change it. If you're smart about it. The risks are great." Deathsaurus pauses. "I dont know what to think about it right now." he says honestly. "But its the position I've always been in. I just didnt know it if that makes sense." Banshee blinks and looks up "Mein F?hrer calls me." She says, and leaps into the air. Delusion nods. "Knowing your position is one of the first steps in an effective strategy." She pauses. "Have you heard what happened to the Combaticons when they last rebelled?" Deathsaurus nods "Good luck to you." he watches her go." He says. "I did not know they rebelled." Delusion shrugs. "After the second time, they were recaptured, and Megatron had their loyalty hard-coded. They can't leave, now." Deathsaurus nods "I assume thats after the combiner thing. I was suprised to see they had one. But I think their first rebellion was before my time." he winces. "I do hope its not too late. I hope I havent been coded as well. You know I have recharged at Polyhex. Hes had every opportunity. If he hasnt. I wonder why." Delusion shrugs. "He doesn't bother with most. He did with the Combaticons because they were troublesome to him." Deathsaurus nods "Probably wanted Bruticus. I would have done the same if it was Liokaiser or Dinoking." he says. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I have more in common with Megatron then I thought." He says. "Still the Empire is the best place for my Destrons. You've seen them. They fit right in. As long as the fortress is gone, they are exposed when we are on our own. It wasn't the easiest decision, but I did it for them." Delusion shrugs again. "You do what you must. Megatron isn't the leader he once was, though. He doesn't bother to take care of his troops anymore. He doesn't need to. Enough of them are blindly loyal that he can spend them like the pawns they are." Deathsaurus nods "I Know. He called me three earth years ago. I talked to him for the first time then and I said I would not work with him. The way he treats his troops is appaling. It is not as I treat mine. I do not want to go down that same line." Delusion nods. "That's Knightmare's argument with him as well." Deathsaurus pauses. "You have worked with him then I take it?" Oh he really /is/ new around here. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "Before our defection, we were the -best- damn security and counterintelligence team the Decepticons had." Delusion doesn't brag often, but this is her team. Besides, it's not bragging if it's true. Deathsaurus pauses. "You left the empire then. You have done.. pretty well. Im impressed." he admits. Delusion nods, looking around with a smile. "It's good. There's a saying I ran across from a human story- we must cultivate our gardens. I may enjoy battle, but here, we can also build something. Make it strong, instead of simply drain it and throw it away." She smirks at Deathsaurus. "Decepticons are taught that the strong deserve to rule, but few of them contemplate how strength is created." Deathsaurus nods "The humans are a wise race. When I last past over their world they were too primitive to bea threa. Look at them now though.." he says. "When I first came to Cybertron, I heard of a festival here. A festival. On cybertron imagine that. Enough energon left over for a celebration. But everything I've seen since has impressed me furteher." Delusion nods. "The festival was here. As soon as we cleared the damage from the siege." She looks around the city. "This place was once known for the parts it made- the skill of its craftsmen. We wanted to give them a chance to show off. To be proud of what they do." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "Craftsmen. Do you know how strange it is to hear of Craftsmen on this world...wait. You know more then I do." Delusion chuckles. "Many of them have been enslaved over the years.. or joined the fighting. But a few hung on where they could. Now that the planet has more resources, they're coming out of the stonework again." Deathsaurus pauses. "Its like the war's over and yet.." Delusion smirks. "Yes, isn't it? A little haven. Not completely secure, but the best thing out there to a civilian who wants a shot at a normal life of some kind." She looks up at the thick, rebuilt walls. "It's necessary to prepare for defense, of course. There's a volunteer milita to bolster our own firepower. But volunteer. Nobody's impressed into service here." Deathsaurus pauses "I only hope Polyhex can be the same." He says. Delusion shrugs. "I wish you luck," she says. "But the Empire's policies don't trend that way. You'll be going against the stream." Deathsaurus nods "The more I try to work against it the more it sucks me in. LIke a second black hole in my life." Delusion nods. "That's the nature of the beast." She side-eyes Deathsaurus. "I don't blame you for the decision you made. Others might, but self-preservation is a natural choice. It also preserves the option of taking other actions later." Deathsaurus pauses. "It wasnt for me it was for those I lead." he says. "But yes, self-preservation is a result. The only ones that seem upset about it are Autobots. My team? They..act like they've always known we're Decepticons. I think Im the only one who didnt. I was very angry at first now.. Im just sort of trying to accept it." Delusion nods. "You can still make your own choices. You'll just have to be crafty about it." Deathsaurus adds "If I died that night, Leozak would have taken over. That would have been. Between youa nd I, I dont think he has the ability. He and Hellbat both want leadership. Leozak has the ambition but not the ability. Hellbat has neither the ambition nor the ability." he says. "Personally? I dont knwo where I stand in that comparison." Deathsaurus adds "I do what I think is right for them. It works better when my empress is here at my side. She is the order to my chaos. Star Saber took that away though." Delusion spreads her hands. "At some point, you may have to choose between her and your revenge on Star Saber." Deathsaurus pauses. "I will tell you why I want revenge on Star saber. He trapped my battle fortress on the other side of that dark nebula. She and my child were on the ship." he has a child? weird. "I not only lost a good majority of my empire, but I lost my family as well. They could all be dead as we speak." He says. "And Star Saber will pay for it." Delusion tilts her head. "Could? You're not certain, then." Deathsaurus pauses. "They went through a black hole, a dark nebula." He says. "I know science fition says otherwise but most things that are pushed into those. Dont return." Delusion nods. "I see." Deathsaurus considers "If I had to choose between her and him, there is no choice. It would be her." He says. "She is my galaxy and the soul behind my empire." he says. "I hope she wouldnt be too disappointed in my decision. I hope Solon would not be too upset with it either. Witwicky heard about him. He threatened to take him from me. I would destroy him before that happened." he says. "If she returned, I would still fight the Autobots. I am honor bound to do so after all." He says "However, the rage would be gone. We would hopefully destroy him together." Delusion nods. "Family is certainly a powerful motivator." Deathsaurus nods "I understand why it drives the Fallen." he says. Delusion hmms. "Yes. A weakness, but it can't be exploited in the usual way. Anger just makes him more powerful. But he did hesitate." Deathsaurus pauses. "What made him hesitate?" he says. "Whatever it is we can use it to press on." Delusion looks at Deathsaurus. "The image of his beloved did." Deathsaurus nods "Then we know hes not immune to emotion. good." Delusion chuckles. "Not immune is putting it lightly. He practically lives off of it." Deathsaurus pause "I wonder.. how he'd react to the opposite. If its even possible." Delusion shakes her head. "Any machine that could do so would get melted by his flames, sadly. He burns, literally. I had to sand off and replace my paint after just holding his arm for a moment." Deathsauruspauses. "I dont know if any ice based attaks are potent enough.." Delusion shakes her head. "I have my doubts." Deathsaurus pauses. "He almost seems supernatural, if you believe in such things." Delusion shrugs. "Enough power, and you can bend the laws of physics. People call them gods, but the few I've met of those elder Cybertronians act just like everybody else. Same motivations, same griefs, same sorts of relationships." She chuckles. "Keep in mind that even a lowly seeker like Skywarp can bend space. Unusual gifts aren't that unusual, in a way." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "That gives me hope about the black hole thing too." Delusion nods. "All sorts of things that seem strange turn out to be possible. Just keep your optics alert." Deathsaurus nods "You too." he says. "Thank you for the conversation. I will do my best to keep yours city safe." Delusion puts on her straightest face. "I appreciate the effort," she says, "Good hunting." Deathsaurus pauses. "As much as I can in the situation I am in. No promises though." He syas. "You as well. Hopefully I cna see this Fallen in action." Delusion chuckles. "Be careful what you wish for." She raises a hand in farewell and begins to stroll away. Log session ending at 01:07:57 on Tuesday, 9 July 2019.